Charmed Revolutions A New Threat Episode 101
by tec2030
Summary: The Charmed ones after being forced to hide their identities Season 7 finale, move to New York for a brand new start, but it seems after 3 years of peace, trouble has found them again.


Charmed Revolutions  
Season 1   
Episode 1   
A New Threat

NOTE: This is a split reality occurring after the seventh season.

The Charmed Ones have successfully faked their own death and taken on new identities. Now to get away from San Francisco the girls, with Leo, and the boys, they move to New York City. They find a great house and move in right away. They have now been there for about 3 years a new threat emerges from the deep. A newly risen demon, Demetra, has finally found the Charmed ones and now will defeat them at their weakest and unguarded moment.

Note: Characters keep their first name with different last name.  
Everyone except Leo takes the name "Harwell" (Including Paige)  
Leo takes the name "Rogers"

-  
Scene: The "new" house. 3 years after moving to New York

Phoebe: Hey guys, I am going to work.

Paige: Phoebe, wait! Do you think you could get me some supplies?

Phoebe: Well I don't feel comfortable stealing on my first day, but maybe tomorrow.

Paige: No! I mean so potion supplies. I want to stock up. I have been having this weird feeling that we are being watched or something lately. I know I might just be paranoid, but I want to be safe.

(Piper walks in)

Piper: What's that?

Phoebe: Paige thinks we are being watched.

Piper: Is that stalker dude hanging around here again? I thought you broke up with him. You want me to blow him up for you?

Paige: Firstly, Brian is not a stalker; he just liked to hang around out of sight! But I think it might be something supernatural.

Piper: Really, I thought we left that all behind in San Francisco.

Phoebe: Well guys, we can talk about this later. I don't want to be late on my first day.

Paige: Good luck. We'll ask Leo and fill you in when you get home. Bye.

(Phoebe walks out the door)

Piper: Let's go ask Leo about it.

(Paige and Piper go upstairs to Leo and Wyatt (6 years old) Chris (4 years old) are with him)

Piper: Leo, when you had your powers, could you ever sense when you were being watched by evil?

Leo: Yeah, sometimes I could sense that I wasn't alone but usually when that is the case. The evil never unveils itself until it means to. Why? Paige did you get a feeling?

Paige: Yeah, I did, it was really weird. I could feel in my gut that someone was really close to us.

Leo: Then we should protect the house. We should be really careful with the boys around.

Wyatt: Dad catch!

(Wyatt orbs a ball over to Leo and hit him in the head)

Leo: Ouch!

Wyatt: Sorry dad.

Piper: Wyatt be careful, your powers aren't a toy.

Paige: Well at least he uses them well.

(Piper gives Paige a look)

Paige: I'm gonna go check the Book of Shadows.

(Beginning Credits)

(Phoebe arrives at the NYU)

Dean (of students) Andrew Smith: Phoebe, glad you could make it! I am so glad that you could join our team of Professors!

Phoebe: Me too, I am thrilled that I to be teaching Psychology.

Andrew: Well, I know you will do a great job.

Phoebe: I will talk to you later. I can't be late for my first class. (They shake hands and Phoebe gets a premonition of a demon throwing a fireball at Piper and Paige)

Andrew: Are you OK?

Phoebe: Yeah, but I gotta go. (She tries to call Piper on her cell but it is out of batteries.)

(Back at home)

Paige: Well nothing in the book of shadows.

Piper: And...

(A Demon Shimmers In)

Demon: Freeze! (Demon holds out a fireball)

Piper: Just what I was thinking! (She freezes the demon) You know just once I wish they would knock.

(The phone rings)

Paige: Hello?

Phoebe: Yeah hey, I just had a premonition (she is interrupted)

Paige: Yeah about us being attacked by a demon. (Casually) We took care of it.

Phoebe: Oh thank God. My phone wasn't working and I was freaking out but I have to go cause I am late for my class.

Paige: Ok, we are fine, so hurry up and get to class.

Phoebe: Bye

Paige: Bye (She hangs up phone)

Piper: Phoebe had a premonition?

Paige: Yeah, but we already stopped it.

(Another demon shows up and throws a fireball and hits Paige)

Paige: Ahhh

Piper: That's it! (She blows up both demons) Wyatt! Orb down here. Hurry!

(Wyatt orbs down)

Piper: I'm sorry you have to do this, but you have to heal Aunt Paige she it hurt, but you can make her better.

Wyatt: Ok Mommy.

(Wyatt heals Paige)

Paige: Man, I thought all that was over. Thanks Wyatt. You're the greatest. (She hugs him)

Wyatt: You're welcome Aunt Paige

(Wyatt goes back upstairs)

Piper: I hate making him do that.

Paige: Well thank goodness you did otherwise I would have been a goner. Now we better call Phoebe and tell her what is happening.

Piper: I think she already knows the threat. She was the one with the premonition. What we need to do is figure out who is attacking us, but we have no access to the Elders anymore so it will be difficult.

Paige: Well although I haven't tried it since we left San Francisco, I will try Orbing up there but they may have blocked my powers to go there when they cut off contact with us.

Piper: Ok but you better change out of that appearance. The elders might attack you and then where would we be?

Paige: Good idea, I wouldn't want to be attacked twice in the same day, although it's not like it hasn't happened before.

(Paige Orbs but it doesn't work)

Paige: Well, what a help that was.

Piper: Back so soon?

Paige: (She makes a sarcastic laugh) Very funny, but what should we do now. I wouldn't know where to start.

(Leo enters)

Leo: What was all that about. Wyatt orbed out of the room and I heard screaming.

Piper: Oh that was just some of our old friends popping in for a visit! They said hello by throwing and fire ball at Paige.

Paige: We think a new threat has found us.

Leo: Do you know who it is.

Paige: Well I tried to Orb up to ask the elders, but my powers seemed to be blocked to orb up there.

Leo: Yeah, they started blocking all orbing powers that are unknown to them after Piper, Phoebe, and Prue vanquished a demon that stole a whitelighter's power. Anyway,what did the demons look like? I may be able to identify what clan they are.

Piper: Well both…

Leo: There were two!

Piper: Just let me finish…as I was saying (Gives Leo a look) both had curved scars on their face.

Leo: Paige, did you see anything?

Paige: No, I was too worried about the fire ball coming flying at my stomach.

Leo: Well I think the demon clan you described is Demetra's Clan. She is a very powerful upper-level demon who has more demons under her belt then any other leader. Thought to be dead, she must have been hiding.

Piper: Well why is she after us?

Leo: Why else? Your power. Before she fell under the radar, she gained her power by stealing witches power by killing them and stealing their souls.

Paige: Well that is refreshing. Was that what her demons were trying to do by attacking me.

Leo: Probably. I mean who is more powerful than the three of you.

Piper: Why now?

Paige: To hit us at our most vulnerable time. We didn't expect the attack so they thought they could get us while our defenses were down.

Leo: Well just be on your guard. There is nothing I can do to help except give you all the information I know. If you need to know anything else come upstairs. I have to get back to Wyatt.

Piper: Ok sweetie. (Kisses Leo)

(Meanwhile in Demetra's Lair)

Demetra: (She snaps her fingers and a group of 3 demons arrive) Hello boys! I've got a job for you.

Demon 1: What is it?

Demetra: Well, since my last attack on the Charmed Ones failed I have a new plan. Let's try a more subtle approach. (She snaps her fingers and they all have new, handsome, appearances) If we can't take their powers with force then we will just have to gain their trust and then take them.

Demon 1: So how should we go about this?

Demetra: I want each of you to take one of the girls. You two take Phoebe and Paige and try to become intimate with them. You take Piper. Now since she is married, you will have to become her best friend. This way you can get on the inside. Now go!

(They all shimmer off in different directions)

(Back at NYU)

Phoebe: Well that is all for today class.

(The class clears out)

Man: Hi, are you the new teacher here?

Phoebe: Yes, hi! How can I help you?

Man: I just wanted to tell you what a great class that was.

Phoebe: Oh, are you a student.

Man: Yeah, I am, but this is my second time around here that is why I am not as young as the rest ok the people in the class.

Phoebe: What's your name?

Man: Oh, sorry, it's Dan.

Phoebe: Well, nice to meet you Dan. I'll see you next time in class.

Dan: I don't want to sound to foward, but do you want to go for a drink?

Phoebe: I usually don't drink at 3 in the afternoon.

Dan: No, I just meant a cup of coffee. We could talk about your lesson from today.

Phoebe: Well alright, but don't try any funny business.

(They go off together)

(Back at the house a doorbell rings and Paige answers to door)

Paige: Hey, Pete hows it been.

Pete: Good, I was wondering if you wanted to do something. The phones were down at work so I got the day off.

Paige: Well that's great. You wan't to go see a movie?

Pete: Sure, lets go.

Paige: Just a second, let me go tell my sister I am leaving.

Pete: Ok.

(Upstairs with Piper and Leo)

Paige: Hey, guys, I am gonna go out for a while with Pete.

Piper: Ok, I was about to go to so I will see you when you get back.

Paige: See you later. Bye.

(Paige Leaves)

Leo: So where are you going.

Piper: Just to the store.

Leo: Ok, well are you taking Wyatt with you?

Piper: I wasn't, but that is a good idea. (Turns to Wyatt) Wyatt, do you want to go to the store with me.

Wyatt: Yes! (He orbs up into her arms)

Piper: Wyatt, that was a good job, but you remember not to do that in front of other people right?

Wyatt: Yes Mommy.

Leo: See you later honey.

(They leave to go to the store, and as the car drives away one of Demetra's demons watches them and then shimmers off)

(Back at the house upstairs Leo is talking to someone)

Man's voice: And you are sure about this?

Leo: Definitely, there is a major threat here, I told the girls only the surface of it. They have no idea of the real threat is.

Man's voice: Well here goes nothing.

(You see a light and the screen goes white)

Elder: Leo, now that we have given you your powers back, and new ones, we expect a certain standard of behavior from you. You can't pull off anything like you used to.

Leo: I understand, but, I will use these new powers to protect the girls and my sons in anyway possible.

Elder: Of course but, if anything extreme should happen, we can't help you. You are on your own.

Leo: Ok, thanks.

(Elder orbs out)

(Piper arrives at the store and she grabs a basket, puts Wyatt in it, and pushes away)

Piper: Ok, Wyatt lets g...

(She crashes into another basket)

Man: Oh, I'm sorry!

Piper: That's ok.

Man: Well no harm done, so...

Piper: Wait! You look really familiar, do I know you?

Man: No, I don't think so, my name's Clint.

Piper: Oh, mine is Piper.

Clint: You know I have a son about your son's age we should schedule a play date.

Piper: Uh, I really don't know you, so I have to get back to my shopping

Clint: Wait, why are you blowing me off. I just wante... (He is interrupted)

Piper: I really have to be going.

(Piper goes around the corner and then goes out of the store and gets in the car, and calls Paige)

(Walking down the street with Pete to go to the movie, Paige's cell phone ring)

Paige: Sorry, I have to get this. Be right back.

(She answers the phone and walks a couple feet away from him)

Paige: Hello?

Piper: Paige, Demetra's demons are trying to get close to us. I just met this stranger, he told me his name and wanted to schedule a play date with Wyatt. After the attack, we need to be extra careful.

Paige: You know it was kinda weird the way Pete...

Piper: Pete?

Paige: Yeah one of my friends from...wait...he siad he left work because the phones weren't working, but he got fired a week ago, I totally forgot.

Piper: Well you need to get out of there now. It isn't Pete, I think it is one of Demetra's demons.

Paige: I think you're right. And we need to tell Phoebe also. She could also be in danger. I'll tell this so called Pete that I have to go, and then I'll go to warn Phoebe.

Piper: Ok, bye.

(Paige hangs up the phone, goes back out to the table, and the street is totally empty)

Paige: What happened?

Pete: Nothing, come over here a second.

Paige: Listen Pete, I have a family emergency, I have to leave now.

Pete: You're not going anywhere.

(Pete un-transforms and shimmers over to Paige and grabs her)

Demon: Looks like you lose.

Paige: Think again!

(She elbows him in the face and orbs out to the house)

Leo: Paige, you have to be careful, Demetra's demons are aft..

Paige: I know I was attacked. Piper was confronted but she left before the demon attacked, and she is on her way here.

Leo: Then you should go war...

Paige: Already on it...

(She orbed out to NYU and into Phoebe's classroom, but it is empty. Paige goes out the classroom and sees another Professor)

Paige: Excuse me, have you seen Professor Phoebe Harwell?

Professor: Yes, I did overhear her talking with a man, but I don't know where they went.

Paige: Well thanks anyway. (To self) Darn Phoebe, this is not the time to be going out with demons trying to kill you.

(A coffee shop nearby)

Phoebe: So, what did you really think of my first lecture?

Dan: Great, I couldn't keep my eyes off you the whole time, you looked really...

Phoebe: Really what?

Dan: Charmed...

Phoebe: What!

(Dan transforms into his demon form.)

(Everyelse freaks out and runs out the coffee shop)

(Back at the house Piper walks through the door with Wyatt)

Leo: Piper, are you ok.

Piper: Yeah, I got away before the demon could transform. How is Chris?

Leo: He is still sleeping.

Piper: You left him alone!

Leo: He is protected, don't worry.

Piper: Wait, what? What do you mean?

Leo: I have something to tell you Piper.

Piper: What is it?

Leo: The elders gave me back my powers. They sensed Demetra's power and then came to check it out and found all you...alive. So they decided the threat was too much for you to handle alone.

Piper: Well if she is attacking with all these demons then I don't want the boys to be here.

Leo: I can orb them to Magic School. (Remember alternate reality where magic school is still safe!)

Piper: Good that will keep my mind off of their safety for now.

Leo: Uh oh, Phoebe's in trouble; I have to go help her.

Piper: No, since you have your powers back, just orb me there and I can help.

Leo. Ok, but make sure to freeze the demon right when you get there.

(He kisses Piper and then orbs her out)

(Phoebe is levitated in the air when Piper arrives)

Piper: WATCH OUT!

(Piper freezes the demon and the fire ball coming at phoebe. Phoebe comes back down the ground)

Phoebe: Do they ever give up?

Piper: No, that is why I get to do this!

(She blows up the demon and his fireball)

Phoebe: Did Paige get attacked too? Is she alright?

Piper: Calm down, she is OK. We are gonna need her to orb us back home though.

(Piper calls out to Paige)

Piper: Paige, if you can hear me, I got Phoebe, she is alright, but we need your help.

(Paige orbs in)

Paige: Thank God both of you are ok.

Phoebe: Wait, Piper how did you orb in here.

Paige: Yeah, I didn't orb you here, I was at NYU.

Piper: The elders gave Leo back his powers so that he could help us fight Demetra. He said that she could be a big threat to us.

Phoebe: Wait they know we are alive!

Piper: (Sarcasticly) Yeah, no biggie. Probably gonna have to fight demons on a regular basis now, but whatever.

(Paige orbs all three of them out)

(Back at the house)

Leo: Good you all made it back. I searched the Book while you were gone and I found a page, a very old page, on Demetra. This may help us but it won't tell us everything.

Paige: Ok, what does it say?

Leo: All it says that is she is an upper level demon and that she can be dangerous. It is nothing that we don't already know.

Piper: You think that we should ask Grams? She might know something more. I really think that we should summon her.

Paige: Good idea, I will go get the candles.

(Later)

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide.

Grams: Girls it is so good to see you, but 3 years and not even a hello?

Piper: Hello to you too.

Leo: Piper, we don't have much time.

Piper: Right, Grams, we can't chat today. We need to know everything you know about the demon Demetra.

Grams: What! Demetra is back. I was afraid that she would come after you girls. I never told you this but when you were younger she tried to steal your powers before they were bound. Your mother and I didn't vanquish her, but we did send her back down to the underworld with little power left, but now it looks like she has regained it.

Phoebe: Well do you have any idea on what we should do.

Grams: To be truthful, no. I couldn't figure out a way to vanquish her but I know that you girls can.

Paige: Well what did you do when you fought her?

Grams: It doesn't matter because it didn't work, but what does matter is what you do now. You must vanquish her so that she does not steal yours or any other witches power.

Piper: Thanks for your help Grams.

Grams: You're welcome, and good luck! And summon me after this is all over and we are gonna have a nice visit. No demons invited.

Phoebe: Thanks Grams, bye.

Grams: Blessed Be.

(Grams Disappears)

Paige: Looks like we are gonna be on our own on this one.

Piper: Yeah, looks like it. Paige, why don't you stock up on some potions.

Paige: I can't, Phoebe was supposed to get me some after work, but then this happened.

Piper: Just use whatever we have and make the strongest you can make.

Paige: Ok, I will get on it.

Piper: Phoebe, write a vanquishing spell with what we know about Demetra so far. We need to be prepared in case she attacks.

Phoebe: Ok, but what are you going to do.

Piper: Take a bath.

Phoebe: How can you take a bath at a time like this.

Piper: They're called kids. When you have em' you'll understand.

(Later, they all meet in the living room)

Paige: Ok, with all the stuff I had, I could only make 5 potions and 2 of them aren't that strong.

Phoebe: I have a vanquish spell, we should summon a demon to see if it works.

(Demetra appears)

Demetra: No need, I am already here.

(She throws three fire balls and stops all three. One in front of Paige, Phoebe, and Pieper)

(Meanwhile Leo is watching from the stairs with an energy ball in his hand)

Leo: I don't think so!

(He throws the energy ball at Demetra, but she shimmers away. The girls run as the fireballs crash into the wall that was behind them.)

Leo: We need to protect the house now. Other wise we are open to attack.

Paige: Crystals...

(She orbs the crystals all around the house, making it protected.)

Paige: Now what?

Leo: We wait.

Piper: For what? What could we be waiting for? Demetra and her demons to attack us? No way! I don't want to have to start this again. I thought once we left San Francisco that this had ended. I don't want our children to be exposed to evil like this. Now we are going to find her and vanquish her.

Leo: I understand Piper, but with you emotional like this your powers could not work. You need to stay calm. Now we can go once we are prepared. Listen, you three can do this. I believe in you. You are the greatest witches I have ever seen, and you are the best friends and wife I could have. Now we just need a plan.

Phoebe: Well we still need to test the vanquishing spell. Where can we do that?

Leo: Orb down to the underworld. There should be a spell in the Book to cloak her from sensing you. Use it, go to the underworld, test the spell, and get back here as fast as you can. While you are doing that I will get supplies so we can make the strongest potion as possible.

Paige: Here I found the spell...

(They say the spell and orb to the underworld)

Demon 1: Who are you?

Piper: Your worst nightmare!

(Piper Freezes them)

Piper: Throw the weakening potion.

Paige: Got it.

(They say the vanquishing spell that they plan to use on Demetra, and the demon is blow into a million pieces.)

Phoebe: Yes, it worked. (She looks at Paige) Ewe...

(Paige is cover in demon guts)

Paige: My words exactly.

(They go back home and all meet after Paige cleans herself up)

Leo: That's good now that we know it works, we need to summon Demetra. But first, we need a plan.

Phoebe: I think that we need to get her in a situation where she can't back out. When she first attacked she backed us into a corner. If we are off guard she could get to us first, and we can't let that happen.

Piper: Then we need to attack fast, but how do we find her?

Leo: I can go ask the Elders. They may know where her lair in the underworld is.

(Leo orbs up to the Heavens to talk to the Elders.)

Piper: And now we wait.

(Later after Leo returns)

Leo: So it seems that she isn't in the underworld at all. It looks like she is in an entirely different dimension. You'll have to write a spell.

Phoebe: We could reword the spell we made to summon Cole, to send us to Demetra.

Piper: I remember that one, how about this. (Writes down the spell and shows it to Phoebe)

Phoebe: Yeah that is perfect.

Piper/Phoebe/Paige:

Magic Forces black and white,  
Reaching out through space and light,  
Cross dimensions ones displaced,  
Bring us to Demetra without haste.

(The girls are whisked away is beams of light and they arrive in Demetra's dimension. They fall from 5 feet above the ground.)

Phoebe: Ouch.

Piper: Are you guys OK?

Paige: I am, but my shoes aren't.

Piper: Paige, do you sense anything?

Paige: No, but we should take a look around.

Phoebe: Do you have the potion Piper?

Piper: Yeah, let me get it.

(You see a strange look on Piper's face)

Paige: What is it?

Piper: The potion...it's gone.

Phoebe: What?

Paige: It's ok, we still have the spell. That should be enough to vanquish her.

Phoebe: Houston, we have a problem.

Piper: Don't tell me...

Phoebe: Yep, it's gone too.

Paige: We couldn't have forgotten them.

Piper: I think they were lost in the transportation here.

Phoebe: I remember it.

Paige: Me too.

Piper: Great, now we just have to go find Demetra and her demons.

Phoebe: Yeah, but this place is so big. How are we going to find her?

Paige: I don't know but we need to do it fast. We should hurry before she senses us and sends her demons.

(At Demetra's lair)

Demetra: Did you destroy their potion and their spell.

Demon: Yes, my queen.

Demetra: Excellent! I knew the disguising you as their Whitelighter would pay off. Bring the Whitelighter to me.

(They Bring Leo in.)

Leo: Demetra, you know they will find another way to vanquish you. They always do.

Demetra: Shut up.

(With a wave of her hand he flies against the wall)

(Back with the sisters)

(Paige Gasps)

Piper: What is it?

Paige: I...I sense Leo.

Piper: What!

Phoebe: Then who was the one who led us here?

Paige: It was probably one of Demetra's demons posing as Leo.

Piper: We have to go to him. Paige, if Leo is here then that means Demetra has him hostage. That way we can find Demetra.

Phoebe: Can you track him Paige?

Paige: Yeah, I think so. Let's give it a shot.

(We go back to Demetra's lair with Leo unconscious)

Demetra: They took the bait. They sense him and they are coming. You can go now.

(The demon shimmers away.)

(The door to Demetra's lair blows up and everything except the Charmed Ones and Demetra is frozen.)

Demetra: Hello girls, how are we today.

Paige: (To piper aside) Freeze her!

Piper: (To Paige aside) It won't work; we should just say the spell and get out of here with Leo.

Demetra: I am sick of this talking. It's time for action!

(She throws a fire ball at phoebe and it grazes her side. Phoebe falls to the ground. She gets back up.)

Paige: Phoebe, are you ok?

Phoebe: Not really, but me being down is not an option.

(Piper tries to blow up Demetra but it only knocks her off her feet.)

Piper: NOW!

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: Be gone from this earth, be gone from my sight, Lose all of your worth, I bid you no plight! Calling powers from ancient times, ancient words, and ancient rhymes. Vanquish this evil from our view, Demetra you are now bid adieu.

(Demetra is blown up and the sisters rejoice. Leo wakes up and they all hug him. But someone is watching the Charmed ones. You see them being watched through a crystal ball.)

The End...or is it?


End file.
